


The Peace To Well Her Wings

by BorgiaBabe



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Snowed In, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: This thing, that’s been building between them? It’s getting to be too much for Bonnie. *Christmas fic* *Snowed In fic* 'She stares at him, blinking slowly while her tired, wine addled mind tries to process what she's seeing. She moves towards the door, shivering already. "Kai," she hisses quietly. "What are you doing out here?"
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Christmas Eve

"Bon, just stay."

The frigid wind whips at her face, snowflakes stinging like tiny icicles on her flushed cheeks. Another strong gust follows, this time fierce enough to bring tears to her eyes and make her jaw clench automatically to stop her teeth from chattering. Snow blankets everything, including her car. Seeing nothing but whiteness against the rapidly darkening sky, Bonnie finally shuts the heavy, dark wood door, sighing.

"I can make it, Lena," she says, but even to her own ears she sounds unsure.

"You're being ridiculous, Bonnie," Caroline says cheerily. "It's a freakin blizzard outside. _Annndd_ ," she sounds so pleased with herself "you are in _no_ condition to drive anyway."

Bonnie groans, letting her head fall back against the cherry oak with a dull thunk. "I know. I didn't mean to stay so late. I'm not trying to have a sleepover with-"

"Your best friends? Your _family_?" Caroline asks innocently, grinning over the rim of her glass of red wine before draining the rest in one go and setting it down on the end table beside her. Bonnie glowers at her blonde, chipper friend. It does nothing to dull her triumphant smile.

"With a bunch of crazy vampires and an annoying ass reformed sociopath," she finishes, tongue heavy in her mouth.

"Yeah, like this is what I was planning for this weekend," Damon says shooting her an annoyed look from his spot next to Elena at the bar. Bonnie ignores him.

"But _we're_ here," Elena says cajolingly, brown eyes sparkling as she fixes herself another drink. "And Stefan."

"Do not use our mutual love for Stefan against me."

"How do you love him more than me when he doesn't even know how you like your pancakes?" Now Damon sounds offended.

Elena smirks, before rolling her eyes and crossing the room to collapse onto the leather couch, knees first, to face Bonnie. Leaning heavily against the back of it, she shakes her tumbler of vodka with one hand, ice cubes tinkling against the glass and reaches her other arm out towards her best friend. She does a grabby hand motion, and it's such a drunken, silly gesture that it makes Bonnie roll her eyes too, even as it causes her to crack a wide smile.

She peels herself away from the boarding house door, dropping her oversized satchel on the floor of the foyer and kicking her boots back off, giving up any pretense that she was ever going anywhere. She ignores Elena's victorious grin as she allows their fingers to tangle so she can be pulled clumsily over the back of the couch. Laying awkwardly on her back, the witch eyes the copious amount of wine bottles, all empty, on the living room table. Empty tumblers with traces of drying bourbon and scotch are on the end tables, there are two pizza boxes on the ground, the third still on the kitchen table beyond her sight, and a tin of tri-flavored popcorn sits mostly empty near the twinkling Christmas tree that has brightly wrapped presents piled high underneath it. Elena arranges herself so Bonnie can lay with her head in her lap. It's a welcome anchor; her head is spinning from drink and a couple (or more) of hits off of the joints Kai made appear seemingly out of nowhere halfway through _Elf_.

Yeah, she may be a witch, but she doesn't know why she thought she could keep up with the metabolisms of multiple vampires and a man who literally drank himself to death twice in a prison world out of sheer boredom. If the way Caroline is intently studying her perfectly painted toenails by holding her legs in the air and Elena's humming of some random melody while smiling at nothing in particular were to indicate anything they are both four sheets to the wind. And if _they_ are drunk she must be worse.

"You did this on purpose" she grumbles accusingly, slurring just a little. She closes her eyes, deciding to lean into the gentle swaying in her head instead of fighting it. "You wanted to keep me here for the whole weekend...you got me drunk on purpose."

"Duh," Caroline says a little too loudly and Elena giggles as she idly pulls at one of Bonnie's curls gently and lets it go so it springs back into place. "You were about to get all 'Bonnie Bennett Loner Extraordinaire.’ You aren't ghosting us. Not on _Christmas freaking weekend_. Plus, I need all the help I can get tomorrow. I'm _not_ cooking everything alone like I did on Thanksgiving."

Bonnie doesn't even have the wherewithal to deny it. She was planning on dropping off presents, crashing a dinner or two, and mainly holing up at her house, alone, for the holidays. Creature of habit is her weak defense.

"You really thought you were going home after Caroline made us change into these?" Stefan's amused voice joins them as he comes back from the kitchen and drops down onto the couch beside his girlfriend. He gestures to his bright red pajama bottoms decorated in a ghastly Christmas light pattern. Bonnie snorts, realizing he's right. She's still clad in her own full set underneath the coat she'd clumsily put on minutes before. They were all sentenced to a comfy, cozy, weekend the moment Caroline handed out the perfectly wrapped packages, smiling sweetly and blue eyes glittering with the promise of semi-regular domestic bliss.

"I thought you had better taste, Barbie," Damon says from the bar. His blue eyes are still annoyed at the fact that Elena managed to convince him to put the damn thing on. He downs some bourbon, and pours himself another.

"Yea," Bonnie says, sitting up a little, knowing she must be really intoxicated to be agreeing with anything Damon says. She unzips her coat and shrugs it off. "I thought when you said matching pajamas it was going to involve red satin. Or green silk... or whatever."

"I was thinking plaid," Stefan admits and Caroline huffs.

"I wanted a little tacky Christmas," she says a little defensively, finally dropping her feet into Stefan's lap. He automatically starts to rub them and she sighs, content. "Our world isn't falling apart for once," she says. "No one is in danger. No one is chained to _some_ thing, _some_ where in some dark, dank basement being tortured for whatever reason. I wanted normal," she shrugs. "I wanted tacky. Sue me."

"Well, I happen to like them," Kai says, he too emerging from the kitchen holding a bowl of pretzels and a tin of blue cookies. He's wearing both the pajama top and bottom, the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons at the top undone. While Stefan wears a fitted white undershirt and Damon is the one who doesn't even have the decency to button his top at all, neither their toned arms or bare chest have registered to Bonnie nearly the same way the modest exposure of Kai's skin has been all night. She stares at his bare feet for what feels like the hundredth time since she's arrived and something in her chest swoops.

Pushing the feeling away, Bonnie groans. "Why are you here again?"

"C'mon, Bonster," Kai grins popping a pretzel into his mouth as he returns to his spot on the floor. "Where's your Christmas spirit? Why do you keep on acting like we haven't all kissed and made up?"

"Whatever," she mumbles automatically.

"Do I need to grab some mistletoe?" He wriggles his eyebrows as he stuffs a crystalized sugar cookie in his mouth. "Really seal the deal?"

"Shut up," she says with no heat and Kai just winks at her and makes a humming sound in the back of his throat before returning his full attention to the tin of cookies. The rest of their friends are bickering now, trying to pick the next movie, but Kai just stares into the fire as he chews and Bonnie watches him. She wonders, like she often does, what he's thinking about; does he think about his childhood of being an outcast? How often does he think about what ifs; what if he wasn't a siphon? What if his parents went about it all differently? What if he hadn't snapped and been exiled onto a Prison World, alone, for two decades to pay for his crimes? Bonnie wonders if he thinks about the what ifs of his life as much as she finds herself thinking on them.

Does he think about saving her from 1994, even though he was the one to leave her there in the first place?

 _Water under the bridge?_ his annoying voice rings in her head.

 _Not even close_ , her own mind snipes back, a familiar internal dialogue that's long lost it's usual bite, dulled by time and helped along with expensive Pinot. He must know it in reality too, because he hasn't stopped there to redeem himself.

Her hazy mind drifts, thinking about the past two years. He never did fly off the handle like they were all expecting him to once he'd merged with Luke and vanished into the night. The day of Jo and Alaric's wedding ended in astonished looks exchanged by most in attendance when everyone left alive and well. Besides sending them two matching pink baskets stuffed with infant necessities when she gave birth to his nieces he's left his family alone, including Liv.

And Bonnie? Well, he's worn her down, she can admit it. Apologizing to her in every way he could from words she ignored, to flowers she let die, to helping them all (plenty of questions still asked) when it came to subduing a band of Heretics. It's only when he startled a brilliant smile out of her when he teaches her a simple nature spell, that he realized what it would take to melt her frosty exterior. She hadn't missed the satisfied look in his eyes when he caused the fresh baby buds of Spring's flowers to burst to life all at once in an explosion of color and she'd laughed delightedly. Now he teaches her everything he knows; is always pulling her aside to look at a Gemini coven grimoire, or doing things like looking around to make sure no one is paying attention to them before he clasps his large hands together, chanting quietly, only to pull them apart to reveal a miniature orb of smoke that perfectly replicates a brilliant starry night sky.

She still doesn't trust him, not entirely, but just as it was their pattern as a group to occasionally keep strange bedfellows, he somehow is a part of _this_ now. This group now has _"and Kai"_ tacked onto the end more often than not and Bonnie still isn't entirely sure how and when it happened.

The feeling of smooth glass against her fingertips pulls her away from her meandering thoughts and she tears her eyes away from Kai's profile to look at Elena whose pressing another offering of wine into her hands. _Relax,_ her warm brown eyes seem to say and Bonnie allows the tension she didn't realize was building in her shoulders to seep out. She smiles softly at her friend and takes a sweet sip. She looks at Caroline and Stefan, the former's feet still in her boyfriend's lap and watches as she argues with Damon over which Christmas movie to watch next. It's come down to the two of them fighting to have the last say, as always.

" _Home Alone_ ," Damon is adamant. "I'm not watching _Love, Actually_. It’s barely even a Christmas movie."

"Seriously? It's all about Christmas," Caroline sounds indignant.

"It _happens_ to take place around the holiday season," Damon talks over her, snatching _Home Alone_ from her hand and goes over to the DVD player. "My house, my rules." Elena shakes her head at the familiar scene, still smiling, no doubt reveling in the same rare relief Bonnie feels at the normalcy. She feels something jostle her knee and she looks down to see Kai has moved to sit by her folded legs so he can see the television screen. His brown hair is thick and glossy, and she stares at it even when Damon turns off the lamps so that only the tall twinkling tree in the corner and the firelight illuminates the room. She barely notices when Elena moves closer so Damon can sit on her other side.

Kevin is getting chastised about pizza on the screen when Kai slouches down, relaxing his shoulders and leaning his head back against the couch right where her legs cross Indian style. She takes another sip of wine and stares at the back of his head for a long moment, finger tips rubbing absently together. She blames it on the scheming of meddling vampires and dark red wine when she reaches her hand just a few inches forward to sift through the silky strands.

**x x x x**

She doesn't know how late it is when her heavy eyelids try to blink open, but when they do she notices that the movie is over, the television screen black, and the fire has died out. She squints blearily at the soft white twinkling lights that are left before peering around the living room. Damon and Elena are gone, but Stefan and Caroline remain on the couch across from her, Caroline laying on his chest his arms wrapped around her waist as they sleep soundly. She blinks a few more times, but the weight of sleep sticks heavily to her. Still, she rises up from where she ended up stretched out a little clumsily and gets up quietly so she can find a bed to fall face first into.

The house is dark and warm, the sconces on the wall burning a low hue of orange that makes Bonnie feel as if she's in a dream. As she passes the patio doors she feels the sharpness of the cold air against her hands and feet and she looks over. Through the clear doors she can see Kai is outside, still in his pj's and only his pj's. He wears no coat or shoes, and even though the wind has died down, snow still falls heavily. She stares at him, blinking slowly while her tired, wine addled mind tries to process what she's seeing. She moves towards the door, shivering already. "Kai," she hisses quietly. "What are you doing out here?"

He looks at her over his shoulder briefly. His eyes have an odd expression that she can’t quite place. But it's not unfamiliar - after merging with Luke he always looks different now, and not just because since he's joined the real world he's filled out and sports a healthy stubble. She's still always half-expecting that crazed bloodthirsty look to return, always searching his expression for the shadow of the person who ran her down and terrorized her in a hellish, endless time loop.

"Before we took that little trip to see Mama Salvatore I hadn't seen snow for almost twenty years." Bonnie doesn't answer him, just shivers in the doorway, arms wrapped around herself, and wonders how he can stand it out there. "There would be days when I hated the perfect weather. Every day was perfect. Every. Damn. Day it was Spring. A dead Spring, without the birds and May showers to water the same fucking flowers." He doesn't sound bitter or angry. The mild jest his voice always carries remains but is dampened by something.

"Then, we went to go find Looney Tunes and I saw snow again," he continues. "But I couldn't enjoy it because I thought you were going to kill me." He lets out a little huff of a sound, not quite a laugh, and his breath makes a small cloud. "I thought you were all going to kill me or ditch me. Both, actually."

Bonnie says nothing, feeling mildly horrified at the guilty feeling clawing its way around her insides. She has no reason to feel guilty; he would have deserved it. She was going to do it and had every right to. But in the end, as she'd clutched the handle of the knife, ready to stab him literally in the back, Elena's voice had floated into her head.

 _He did everything he could to make sure you saw that atlas,_ she'd confessed while Damon glowered behind her. _I don't know why but... he did it, Bon…_ When they'd all clutched the bulky Ascendent to travel away from 1904, Kai included, Bonnie never thought she would be a person who would regret not murdering someone in cold blood.

"Come here," he says suddenly turning to face her and she looks at him like hes crazy.

"Kai, it's freezing."

"Just come here," he says quietly, holding his hand out.

"I dont have any shoes on," she says dubiously. "You don't have shoes on."

"We don't need any." He rolls his eyes and reaches forward to take her hand. He tugs and she's ready to yelp at the expected coldness against the soles of her feet, but instead she's enveloped in a heavenly heat from head to toe.

"Its like you forget you're a witch sometimes, I swear," he mumbles. She looks up at the inky expanse, at the snow falling down from the sky, glittering in the scant glimpses of moonlight. They do land on her skin, but it doesn't feel cold. Instead it feels like the tips of warm feathers caressing her flesh. He wraps his arms around her small waist and pulls her to him so her back is against his front. She feels his face press gently against her temple, breathing in the scent of her, and a shiver runs down her spine while her stomach erupts into butterflies. "And now," he says softly, lips moving against the curls that cascade over her shoulders, "I'm free. You didn't kill me, or leave me. You could have… But because of you," he raises one hand to stroke the side of her throat with his thumb, "I can actually watch the snow fall. On Christmas Eve."

"You're lucky," she says quietly. "It never snows here. Not like this."

He stays quiet for a long moment. "Yeah," he finally confirms, continuing to stroke the side of her throat and she can hear his mind working as she closes her eyes against the ministrations. "My luck is turning around, isn't it." He holds her a little bit tighter, breathing her in again. "Thank you."

She doesn't tell him that he doesn't have to thank her. He should for the rest of his life, its the least he can do she thinks before sighing and pulling herself from his arms gently. She feels bone tired and the urge to feel a soft bed at her back calls to her. "Its late. Let's go back inside."

He follows her this time, eyes steady on her tiny form. She waits for him to wave his hand towards the doors and hear the lock click in place before padding down the hall and up the stairs. Once on the second floor, she waves her own hand tiredly, and the third door on the left swings open - it's the room she usually occupies on the odd occasion that she does sleep over. The sound of the door closing and locking behind her isn't a surprise -Bonnie didn't stop Kai from following. To be honest, it never occurred to her that he would leave her side.

Where it used to bother her, now she's used to his semi ever-presence. She won't admit it aloud to anyone (or even silently to herself) that it brings her some sense of comfort. Even as the warmth of feeling protected unfurls to settle underneath her skin, her mind supplies half-heartedly that its like being dogged by Damon or Klaus; protected by some sort of monster. It doesn't stop her from sliding underneath the thick blankets onto the plush, inviting king size bed to watch him unbutton the rest of the buttons on his ugly pajama top and shrug it off, whispers of _your monster, my monster_ flitting around the edges of her thoughts.

When he slides between the cool sheets to settle beside her they lie on their sides to stare at each other in the darkness. The feeling that has been gnawing at her for the past few months swells up in her chest again, filling her up too much, too quickly, and she takes a deep, quiet breath to steady herself.

She never knows what she's doing when it comes to him. When he was psycho killer Kai she knew what to do - Run.

Run. Fight. Survive.

It's a dance she's been doing for many years with an array of different partners. She knows what to do when there's pain, salt, and blood involved.

But this is different. She still wants to run, the only difference now is she doesn't want to as much as she thinks she should and when she does it's not for the same reasons. This Kai, she doesn't know what to do with. This Kai, who still makes flippant, inappropriate jokes at the worst of times, and talks way too much but still says less. This Kai, whose eyes don't remind her so much of Damon's anymore, that look of wild, reckless abandon replaced with a warmth and consideration that reminds her of Stefan more often than not. This Kai has her confused.

Bonnie knows she doesn't want the bitter, insane, siphon she met, but she feels her metaphorical arms flap around uselessly when it comes to dealing with a Kai Parker who feels something other than anger and vengeance. Nearly every day, even two years later, she is still trying to figure out the man who is nearly always by her side, no matter how many times she shoots him a dirty look or snarks at him.

Pain, and salt, and blood she can handle, but she still doesn't know what to do with tenderness.

( _"I'll stop when we're even," he says when she snaps at him to stop hanging around her like she's a weakling who can't protect herself. Or hold anything apparently._

_"Kai, I can do it myself."_

_"Also, I've got the run down," he says ignoring her, dodging her attempts to carry her own damn books back to her dorm. He holds them up, out of her reach briefly before she gives up and he continues. "You die. A lot. All powerful Bennett witch or no, I think you're on the last of your nine lives. You should be honored you've got a coven leader as a personal body guard.")_

Sometimes she thinks she should leave, like Liv did; the suddenly twinless Gemini couldn't bear it.

( _"He's like Luke," she'd said angrily to Bonnie the last time she saw her. She'd knocked on the other witch's dorm room door shortly after the wedding, only to have it fly open, Liv's distressed face filling the space. The room was a mess, clothes and books scattered around and the Gemini was packing a bag angrily._

_"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked dazedly._

_"He's saying Luke's words," Liv had answered instead, clearly agitated. "He's feeling Luke's feelings, but its not him."_

_"It's not Kai?" Bonnie had asked hurriedly, terror gripping her suddenly. "That's not how he really is? Is he's faking-?"_

_"Its not Luke!" Liv had said loudly, voice breaking. "Its not him... He's gone, but now Kai's… " she rubbed roughly at her wet cheeks, sniffed hard, and resumed her packing. "It's Kai," she said in a quiet, steely voice. "That's him now. But it's not Luke. He stole him. He took his essence, absorbed it, and now I'm alone." She turned to grab more clothes from the closet, avoiding Bonnie's eyes. "The merge, it changes you. It does. But I can't stick around to see it. It doesn't fit the Malachai I know."_ )

But Bonnie watches him now just like she has been for the past two years. He never breaks, never wavers, just like his gaze that's fixed on her own now. He moves closer, snaking an arm underneath her to draw her to his chest. Her heart skips every beat, furiously out of rhythm, even though he moves slowly as if to not startle her. The weight of his eyes on her this close is too heavy and she tucks her head underneath his chin, her lips millimeters from the skin of his throat. He scratches softy at the nape of her neck and she shivers. His breath judders in response to the stutter of her warm breath on his collar.

He lowers his head to press a kiss to her forehead. She squeezes her eyes together against the sudden burning sensation. She usually isn’t a weepy drinker, but something about the combination of the generous amount of alcohol imbibed, the threat of everything she’s been feeling and thinking piling up only to topple over, and laying in his arms is doing something to her. He uses the pad of his thumb to tilt her chin back up and he presses a soft, lingering kiss to her cheek and another to the tip of her nose a moment later. A hot tear escapes before he can kiss her brow and eyelids. Kai cups her cheek, wiping away the wetness. He strokes the base of her spine gently and presses his lips to her forehead again. "I'm sorry," he says into the darkness. "I'm _sorry_." It's like his prayer to her, he says it so often. Sometimes she graces him with a response, though more often than not she doesn't acknowledge he's said anything.

But tonight she leans into him, letting her tears fall freely onto his chest. She allows him to hold her close while she's hurting; it’s an odd feeling, finally letting herself take all the comfort he’s been trying to give her all of this time. It’s almost as if he’s siphoning from her, but instead of taking her magic he’s absorbing her pain. They stay like that for a long time, her body pressed against his, accepting the random kisses to her temple and jaw. They stay like that until her heart has settled in her chest and it doesn't feel like she'll shatter into a hundred little pieces at any given moment.

The fullness in her soul is tempered, for now, and sleep is close to overtaking her once again when she feels him mouth something against her skin. Bonnie wants to ask him what he says, but she's exhausted. She fights to keep her eyes open, but the way his fingers splay on her bare skin underneath her top and he's pressing slow, warm kisses into her neck it's a losing battle.

The snow continues to fall quietly all over Mystic Falls as she finally drifts off into a deep, dreamless sleep, adding to the soft, sleepy sighs of her family that fill the boarding house.


	2. Christmas Day

**A/N: Yes, this has been bumped up from T to M. More A/N's at the end.**

**x x x**

When Bonnie wakes up it's to a room that's too bright and her legs tangled in the sheets. Her head is pounding and the glare from the sun on brilliant white, freshly fallen snow sears her retinas. She groans, burying her face into the pillows. The feeling of a heavy hand stroking her hair feels amazing but it only happens once. She turns her head slightly and squints to see Kai's bare back as he walks away from the bed. He yawns as he draws the heavy curtain to cover the large window. He yawns again, bigger than the last, and stretches a little as he walks towards the bedroom door. She puts her face back into the pillows, flinching a little when the door opens and shuts quietly.

Why did she do this to herself? And she was supposed to help cook Christmas dinner? It wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't possible. Bonnie's trying to drift off again, willing her headache away with more sleep, when she hears the door open and close again. Theres a dull thunk on the dresser next to her head and a few moments later she feels Kai slide back into bed, sitting up.

"Merry Christmas," he says lowly, nudging her foot with his own.

She groans again and he laughs a little. "Your present is on the dresser. I think you'll appreciate it." She looks up at him. He's sipping from a mug with steam rising from it. She turns to see another mug near her head, along with a cup of regular water. It doesn't smell like coffee. "Tea?" she says skeptically. "You're giving me tea for Christmas?"

"Believe me, it'll be the best tea you've ever had." She feels her mouth twist dubiously but she sits up anyway, ignoring the nausea rolling in her stomach. She gulps down half of the water before reaching for the steaming drink. Clutching the warm mug she inhales - it smells spicy, sweet, and fresh like lemons.

"Is it spiced?"

He smirks around the rim of his own mug. "Something like that."

She squints at him, considering. Her eyes drift over his messy morning hair and rough stubble. His long, ringed fingers hold the mug by the rim as he sips, the muscles in his arm and chest flexing subtly every time he moves. She just stares as he scrolls through his phone. Last night flashes in her mind, the feeling of his warm lips against her throat lulling her to sleep in the very forefront. Heat rises in her cheeks and she looks away from him to blow on the tea before tasting it.

The first sip is an explosion of flavor and relief. Cinnamon, lemon, apple, nutmeg, honey; it all melds into one heavenly flavor. Theres a hint of something distinctly herbal, slightly minty yet unfamiliar, but she doesn't question it because her headache subsides immediately, retreating smoothly like the sea returning to low tide. Her roiling stomach settles and she doesn't feel like cursing at the stray sunlight that still filters into the room.

"Oh my God," she moans, allowing her eyes to slip closed as she takes another sip. She hears Kai set his mug down and feels him move closer to her. "Did you make this? What is this?" She feels his fingers massaging the nape of her neck, cool rings occasionally rubbing across her skin.

"A little something I stumbled across in good ol purgatory," he replies absently, still scrolling through his news feed. "Found it in a grimoire from the Taurus coven in Colorado. I couldn't make it then, for obvious reasons. But I've made it a couple of times since being topside. It's good, right?"

"Taurus coven?" Bonnie asks, surprised. "You've never mentioned them."

"You thought we were the only celestial based coven?" he asks her, finally looking away from his phone.

"You just never mentioned them," she says, leaning back into the pillows her body turned towards him, still sipping.

He shrugs. "A lot of stuff gets lost in the shuffle of being mentioned after eighteen years, I guess. You crazy kids are always up to something anyway; I don't know where I'd find the time."

She laughs and kicks at his foot. "Oh, you manage to find plenty of time."

He flashes her a perfect white smile. "You'd fit in with them," he continues, considering.

"Who?"

"The Taurus coven. If I had to guess, that's where I'd put you. If you pesky Bennett witches kept to covens anyway."

Bonnie's interest is piqued. "And why's that?"

"They're... earthy." He says, setting his phone aside. "A lot of forest witches in there; they really harness most of their power from nature. The wind, the rain, the earth…fire. While us Geminis rely on the stars, excellent bookkeeping, and arcane sibling absorption tactics. They probably would have chucked you on your ass, though, all that Expression you were oh so casually playing with." He clucks his tongue. "Instant boot."

She listens, fascinated. Despite everything she's been through there is still so much she doesn't know about her kind as a whole. And even though she had no desire to be in a coven, Kai is like a walking, talking Witch dictionary and atlas combined. "You've been holding out on me," she accuses half-heartedly. "Coven history _and_ the recipe for hangover tea withheld?"

"Can't give you all the good stuff all at once," he says smoothly. She'd roll her eyes if each sip of tea combined with his solid touch wasn't bringing such relief. Instead she just makes a sound of acquiescence; sleepiness is setting in again.

"What time is it?"

"Seven something. Almost eight."

"Nope," she finishes the tea and sets the mug down. "Too early. I don't care if it's Christmas." She burrows back down into the sheets. "It's still a Saturday."

Kai laughs and after checking his phone once last time, settles on his back next to her. "You know Caroline is going to burst in here soon demanding servitude."

"I bet she's not even up yet."

"She's not," he admits. "At least she wasn't in the kitchen yet. Elena's up, but I have a feeling she's not in a rush either." He closes his eyes and sighs dramatically. "But soon the lovely Queen Forbes will burst in, demanding prepared foods as an offering to the gods of Saturnalia."

Bonnie giggles and Kai opens his eyes, looking over at her. His dark blue eyes drink her in, taking in her green eyes and wide smile. But besides the familiar jolt of attraction that licks at her insides there's no self consciousness. They've seen each other in ways much worse for wear than bed head after less than four hours of sleep. "Come here," he says quietly. She moves closer until she can rest her head on his chest. His skin is smooth against her cheek and his heartbeat is strong in her ear. "You didn't tell me Merry Christmas back," he says. "I know I haven't done this in a while but I _know_ the sentiment is supposed to be returned-"

"Merry Christmas," she grumbles into his chest.

"Your enthusiasm slays me."

"Ha ha," she says sarcastically at his pun.

"It was a good one," he insists.

"It wasn't," she retorts, her mouth curving upwards despite herself.

"Okay, how about this one? An elf, a reindeer, and a chimney sweep walk into a bar-"

She laughs now, her fingers tracing idly up his chest. "You talk too much."

"Shut me up then," and the way his voice is pitched, suddenly a little lower, makes her fidget, her hips moving unconsciously to suppress the sudden swell of arousal she feels.

"I don't think anyone can do that," she says, but her voice is a little too soft.

"Try me." She tilts her head up finally and he's watching her still, waiting. Slowly she drags her fingers up his chest to play at the base of his throat, watching how his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows. Her eyes search his expression again, before settling on his lips. She wants to kiss him so badly it literally makes her chest ache. Almost as if her body is acting on it's own accord she cups his cheek while pressing her body closer to his. He pulls her in even closer, his hand sliding down to cup the swell of her butt. She can feel his breath quicken just a little, sees his lids get heavy from how she's effecting him.

He looks _so_ good like this, on the edge, anticipating _her_. She noses at his throat, breathing in the fresh scent of his skin before kissing the small juncture right underneath his jaw. Relishing in the drag of stubble against her cheek she moves to kiss his chin. Bonnie isn't sure where this teasing side is coming from, but she grins into his skin when he lets out a low groan when she drags her teeth on his jaw line. She wants to lick him, bite him, devour him and he must hear her thoughts because in an instant he's cupping her face, tilting it just so to press his lips against hers.

For the second time that morning she has a shock to the system. A flurry of emotions washes over her; relief, fright, peace, nervousness, all of it overwhelmed by the sheer feeling of wanting, _needing,_ more. "Bonnie," he whispers into her mouth and the way he says it, so reverent, has her melting into him. She wraps her arms around his neck when he turns them over, pressing her into the bed. Her heart pounds frantically in her chest as the kiss deepens quickly, and when their mouths open, tongues touching for the first time, he moans like she's the best thing he's ever felt. Her hand finds its way into his hair, fisting the strands gently while the other grips onto his shoulder. He puts a large hand underneath the knee of the leg she has wrapped around his tapered waist and pulls their hips closer.

It feels so good being underneath him, the feeling of being safe tripling with his weight on top of her. His hand is everywhere, the back of her thigh, caressing the skin exposed where her ugly pajamas have ridden up on her stomach, running his palm up and down her side. He kisses her like he's been wanting to do it for as long as she has, maybe even longer.

Their hips grind together, finding a maddeningly, perfectly slow rhythm. Even through the layers of clothes, she feels how hard he is, how he rubs right _there_ against her center, the friction sending bursts of agonizing pleasure throughout her whole body. "Fuck," he murmurs against her lips before kissing her deeply again, like he's trying to savor every moment. She's trembling slightly when he pulls away to bury his face in her neck. He kisses her there, finding that sweet spot immediately and she keens, rolling her hips sinuously against his. The hand near her head fists the pillows and the hand gripping her waist spasms. "Fuck" he says again.

Bonnie suddenly feels like she's drowning. It feels so good, _too_ fucking good, and it's happening so quickly. Her head spins and even as she grinds her hips into his, whimpering a little at the deliciousness of it all, somehow sense is coming back to her. _Damn it_ , she thinks, wishing she could just fully let go. _Stop thinking so much_.

They're both panting heavily when their hips slow down to a stop. Bonnie closes her eyes, still trying to regain some semblance of mental balance. Her hands slide from his skin when he slowly lifts up to sit back, staying in his place between her legs. She opens her eyes to look up at him looking down at her, his hair even more wild, his eyes burning as he takes her in. He looks so perfect she wants to tell her inner dialogue to shut the hell up, stop overthinking, and just drag him back down on top of her. She must look a mess too, with her rumpled clothes and hair probably just as wild as his.

"I want this," he says softly, firmly, almost as if he's in a trance, his fingers reaching out to trace the skin above her waistband. Her stomach jumps automatically from the touch and he does it again while she's still sensitive. "I want you _so_ damn much, you don't.." he leans forward again and this time kisses right below her bellybutton. She lets out a shuddering breath, and he kisses the spot again, a lush, indulgent press that promises more. But he sits back again, eyes a little clearer, looking at her. "But you're not ready, are you?"

She wants to be, God _knows_ she wants to be, but she's shaking her head 'no' because it's the truth. He nods, his eyes searching her own. "I know," he says simply before reluctantly placing himself back at her side, adjusting his hard-on in the process. They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and she wonders, once again, what he's thinking about. Does he think she's a tease? That she's trying to mess with his emotions? Worry starts to gnaw at her but its cut short when he pulls her into his arms again. She lets out a relieved sigh, and doesn't even feel ashamed when she nuzzles her face in his chest, wrapping herself around him once more.

"Tell me about the other covens," she asks as he begins to trace his fingers up and down her arm.

"Well, If you think the Geminis are crazy, wait until you hear about the Scorpio coven…"

**x x x**

A few hours later, fully awake and alert, the warm feeling she has in her chest for him hasn't abated, even with Caroline slipping into holiday dish dictator mode. All she can think about is him - about how badly she wants him back between her legs, hovering over her, breathing out her name. They stay in each other's orbit, almost as if they are tethered to one another by an invisible string she wants to pull on to bring him even closer. She tries to ignore it though as she tells Caroline she is not going to be stuck on yams duty.

"Yeah, I'm not letting anyone else make the collard greens," she says swishing the leaves around in the sink full of water and vinegar prepared to clean them. "No offense, but no one is getting close to Grams' recipe."

Her blonde friend holds her hands up in agreement, before giving Damon yams duty. "That should be easy enough for you," she chirps.

"I'm one hundred and fifty. You think I don't know how to cook yams?"

"Do you?" she challenges him, arms crossed.

He glares at her. "Yes," but Bonnie knows Damon like the back of her hand by now and knows he's fibbing. She laughs quietly to herself.

"Great," Caroline smiles widely and turns to Kai. "At least I don't have to worry about you."

Kai reaches around Bonnie to grab the cold butter off of the counter, his front brushing against her back. "You should definitely worry about me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

All of the women roll their eyes. "No one feed the Compliment Monster," Bonnie chides. Everyone knows Kai can cook them all under the table. With his eyes closed. "You know, you really don't even need our help," Bonnie says to Caroline, trying to sound casual about it. "I mean, between you and Kai you guys really seem to-"

"Yes, Bonnie Bennett. I _need_ all of you to help," Caroline smiles cheerily. Yeah, she's definitely awash in the domestic bliss. "Kai, you're doing the ham right?"

"And apple pie," he croons. "And raspberry crumble. And-"

"We get it," Stefan says, smiling while chopping onions. "I think Bonnie's right. We should just leave you two to it." He says it lightly, still smiling even though he feels Caroline's glare on his back. 'Kidding, kidding."

They all move in tandem in the kitchen, peeling, mixing, marinating. Music plays in the background, cheesy Christmas carols until Damon can't take it anymore and changes the music to anything that isn't Mariah Carey or talk about any type of bells, jingling or no. And even though she didn't want to do this initially, Bonnie can admit she's having fun. A lot of fun. They snip at and joke with each other, more wine is poured, bourbon and whiskey imbibed, and when Kai dangles another baggie full of weed in front of them the mood lightens even more. "Aht, aht," he tisks pulling it out of Elena's reach. He rests it on top of the fridge. "It's an after cooking reward and before dinner treat," he says, ignoring her mild pouting.

Once her perfectly seasoned greens are simmering on the stove, and she's sneakily shown Damon the right way to make the yams a little sweeter, Bonnie finally takes a break. Passing the wide windows shows snow piled high, and she wonders idly between Damon and Stefan who will shovel the driveway clear when the time comes. In the living room, she settles on the couch and not long after, Elena flops down next to her.

"I don't want to cook anymore," she grouches.

"All you had to do were the mashed potatoes and salad," Bonnie laughs. Elena grins and shrugs.

"I'm feeling lazy today. I just want to open presents already. Who waits until after dinner, anyway?"

"Caroline apparently," Bonnie says, picking up the remote control to surf Netflix. Eventually, she decides on the cartoon version of the Grinch Who Stole Christmas when Elena shifts on the couch and clears her throat slightly. "What?" Bonnie asks without looking at her.

"Nothing," Elena says nonchalantly. "I just noticed Kai didn't crash on the couch last night."

Bonnie looks at Elena from the corner of her eye, trying not to smile at her best friend. "Mmmhm," she hums.

"Soooo," Elena says, peeking over her shoulder quickly to make sure no one else is listening. She lowers her voice. "Are you guys…" she trails off.

Bonnie looks at her fully. "What?"

"I don't know," Elena says still whispering. "Are you guys… together? Officially? Is that what's happening?"

Bonnie grins, leaning in and whispering too. "When did you get so nosey?" she teases.

"I've always been nosey, I'm just not obvious about it like Caroline and Damon. Now stop deflecting."

Bonnie feels her grin soften and she stares at Elena for a couple of seconds before leaning away and looking back up at the TV. She shrugs. "I don't know," she says truthfully. Elena waits her out. "But... it's nice," she says quietly, remembering this morning. "I really- it feels good. It feels _really_ good, and I don't really know what to do with that."

Elena nods, and they both watch as the aged cartoon shows the Grinch's heart, minuscule in his chest. After a couple of minutes she speaks again. "Life is ridiculous," she muses. "I mean, we all know that, _obviously_ , with every thing we've been through. At this point I'd say you and Kai being together would be way low on the list of 'craziest things I've seen.'" Bonnie doesn't say anything, but she realizes she's hanging on her friend's every word. "Especially if he's changed." She lays her head on Bonnie's shoulder, and Bonnie rests her head on Elena’s. "But I can understand how you feel. Sort of; Damon held me hostage for a book, killed Jeremy along with half of Mystic Falls, and yet..." she sighs out a heavy breath. "Here I am."

Bonnie nods. "We all probably need therapy."

"Oh we definitely do," Elena nods. "Know any we can tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth to without being slung in a straight jacket immediately?"

They both burst out laughing until they're both a little teary eyed and when they're done Bonnie groans, running a hand down her face roughly. "I don't know what I'm doing, Lena. I don't know what _we're_ doing."

"None of us do, Bon," Elena sighs again. "What I _do_ know is that people can change. Not a complete overhaul, but they can in the ways that matter. And yeah, maybe it took a weird family ritual to do it, but from what I've seen he's different. And he obviously cares about you. A lot." She sits up and rolls her neck. "But I'm not trying to push you into anything. Just... we'll all probably live to be five hundred, and you obviously can't die," she jokes. "We'll all see weirder stuff, do crazier things, feel more emotions that don't make sense for a _long_ time. I'd go with it, if that's what you're telling yourself. _I_ trust your gut instinct, anyway."

She stands up, stretching. "But look at who I'm with so, you know, grain of salt." Bonnie kicks playfully at her leg and Elena laughs. "Ugggh," she groans. "Let me go do something before Caroline-"

"Elena! Bonnie!" They both roll their eyes at the sound of their best friend's voice.

"Coming," they say in unison and Bonnie gets up to follow Elena into the kitchen, even more thoughts swirling in her head than before.

**x x x**

"Ok, I admit it - we did a pretty decent job," Bonnie says as they gather up the dirty dishes.

"Decent?" Kai says offended, leaning against the counter still eating pie. "Did you taste my crumble? The seasoning on the chicken? That ham was glazed to _perfection_."

"Ok, a little more than decent," Stefan concedes putting things into the dishwasher. Kai pulls a face.

"That's the last time I cook for any of you," he says taking another huge bite of gooey apple filling and flakey, buttery crust.

Bonnie hands the dishes to Stefan to rinse and she tugs the at the bottom of Kai's shirt. "Oh be quiet; you know it was delicious." She doesn't know why she feels the need to assure him - he knows they're all kidding and that the dinner was amazing. But the imaginary string that she's felt pulling her towards him all day gives a tug.

He looks down at her, eyes sparkling. "It was, wasn't it?" Bonnie rolls her eyes and is about to start gathering more dishes when he leans down and presses a smacking kiss to her cheek, his thumb quickly rubbing her chin. He turns away, dropping the little empty plate and fork he was using into the sink and claps his hands together once, smiling broadly. "Presents! Finally."

No one in the kitchen reacts to his blatant display of public affection even though it's something he's never done before. Bonnie blinks at the empty spot in front of her and listens to the rest of her friends echo his ' _finally_ ' in one way or another as they move into the living room. She looks over to Stefan who is looking back at her in that way of his. Like he knows everything that's in her head - she knows he can hear her heart fluttering away, registering her surprise. But all he does is give her a little smile.

"You ok?" he asks and she hears the layers to the question.

She nods. "Yeah."

"You're sure?"

She nods again.

"Ok. Good," he says and puts the last plate that can fit in the dishwasher, closing it and starting the first round. Everyone else is in the living room, their voices rising above whatever Christmas movie is playing in the background. She hears a simultaneous groan after Caroline's chipper voice proclaims something. "Because it sounds like Care just busted out the second round of pj's."

"You knew?" Bonnie accuses, poking him in the side.

"Boyfriend's honor," he smiles semi-apologetically. "If it makes you feel better, I don't know what these look like either."

Bonnie laughs and shakes her head, and they make their way into the living room where Caroline promptly hands each of them another magnificently wrapped box, the same sweet smile in place just like last time.

**x x x**

"Much better, Blondie," Damon says after they're all dressed in matching royal blue pajamas - each one has their initials each embroidered in silver on the front.

"I wanted elegant Christmas, too" she says eyes shining as she pulls out her phone.

"More pictures, Care?" Bonnie says. "Can we open presents, please." she whines.

"Just one group picture! Where we all match and then we can start." Twenty selfie stick pictures later, they are finally tearing into their gifts. Every last one makes Bonnie grin like she's five years old again. Damon gets her the waffle maker she's been eyeing for months, and Elena gives her two gift cards; one for $200 dollars to use at her favorite online herbal retailer and another for the same amount to use on whatever she wants. Caroline gifts her a hefty gift card to Victoria's Secret and a beautiful golden lamp she'd pointed out while they window shopped at Halifax. The way the base twisted seamlessly to create a gorgeous golden tree with matching leaves had left her captivated. Stefan gifts her a sturdy, intricate dream catcher, different healing crystals woven into the pattern, and she hugs him tightly. She didn't realize he was paying attention to the fact that she was still having nightmares about her Grams. "It's spelled," he said. "I found a witch who made sure to make it foolproof."

"Who? How?" He shrugs, holding the fancy button downs she'd gifted him. "I have my ways."

"Is this why you went to New Orleans last month?" She guesses and he just smiles. "I _love_ it."

"I figured you would," he says before digging through the dwindling pile under the tree for anything else for himself.

Caroline squeals in glee when she pulls open's Bonnie's present to her. "You better like it," she laughs as her friend reaches over the circle to wrap her in a hug. "I had to work some real juju to get those." A three day weekend stay right on Martha's Vineyard for the following June wasn't easy to finagle, but a great suggestion spell worked on the travel agent along with Elena's help with a little Compulsion and she was able to get her hands on an exclusive package. She knows how badly Caroline has been wanting to go, but has been hesitant to leave Mystic Falls for any amount of time so now she has no excuse. "The second ticket is for Stefan but if you wanna ditch him and take me-"

"Or me," Elena pipes up around a candy cane.

Stefan gives Bonnie another hug from the side. She knows for sure that he'll enjoy the time away.

She hoards her presents in front of her and watches blissfully as everyone else opens the rest of their own. Kai is next to her holding the one she wrapped for him, and she feels nervous. He was unexpectedly hard to shop for.

He leans in to whisper in her ear. "I lied."

"About what?" she whispers back.

"That tea wasn't your only present."

She smiles. "I figured," she pulls back a little to look into his playful eyes. Her own eyes flick over his shoulder to the tree, where there's only a mound of wrapping paper. "So where is it?"

He leans in again, and this time his warm breath tickles her ear. "Upstairs." She shivers, but leans back again. "Oh, your mind is in the gutter. I like that." She blushes and he leans a little closer, eyes fixed on her lips. She licks them automatically and something sparks in his eyes. She feels a flare of satisfaction at his minute response.

"I can't wait," she says, talking about her present, wondering what it could be. "Open yours," she urges. Kai looks at her for a moment longer before turning his attention to the box in his hands. He lifts off the red lid and a wide smile appears accompanied by a laugh. She grins, delighted that he genuinely seems to like it. He takes the three books out of the box holding them up to read the titles; _Thug Kitchen: Eat Like You Give a Fuck_ , _From Crook To Cook: Platinum Recipes from Tha Boss Dogg's Kitchen_ and _The Wizard's Cookbook_.

"When did Snoop Dog write a cooking book?" he says in mild wonder as he flips through the pages.

Bonnie laughs. "I have no idea. But apparently it's really good. I trust it - he's besties with Martha Stewart." He flips through the glossy pages, before setting it aside to look at The Wizard's Cookbook. When he realizes what it contains, he laughs again.

"Really?" he says, looking at her, eyes gleeful.

"Really!" she insists. "They have the recipe for Butterbeer! Plus you love those books a little too much."

"McGonagall is a bad bitch," he murmurs, flipping through the pages, leaning forward and examining the ingredients for Treacle Tart. She watches him, heart light in her chest and feeling accomplished.

Presents done with, the atmosphere is warm and content. Caroline snaps pictures of everyone with their gifts and everyone smiles cheerfully or makes silly faces. Bonnie tries to remember the last time she felt this happy and she genuinely can't remember. The thought threatens to hover gloomily, but then she takes in everything, stays in the now, watches her friends chattering as they clean up wrapping paper, and how Elena and Damon are tangled together on the couch rolling blunts for everyone.

She gathers up some wrapping paper, still smiling, and takes it to the kitchen to toss it out. She takes the remaining dishes off of the countertops and table to finish rinsing them off for the next cycle. When she feels the air shift, and warm arms wrap around her from the back she just tilts her head to rest on Kai's chest. Just like last night, they stand quietly, this time looking outside the window at the darkened sky. Snow has begun to fall again and when Bonnie closes her eyes she focuses on her gut feeling like Elena suggested. Her friends are safe and happy, there's no pressure, there's no danger… Kai kisses her head, sways them side to side a little, and her heart gives a tug.

Everything feels... right.

**x x x**

She laid off of the hard liquor tonight, but the glass of wine and the lingering high of one joint makes the hot water of her shower feel like heaven. She thinks about Kai in the next room, fresh from his own shower, probably laying in bed committing all the recipes in his new books to memory. She stays in the shower until her buzz has worn off and she's just left feeling warm and carefree. After moisturizing and brushing her teeth, she wraps a towel around her bare body, chiding herself for not bringing her clothes into the bathroom, and hesitates a little before opening the door to step into the bedroom. As expected, Kai is on the bed sitting Indian style and reading _The Wizard's Cookbook._ "What are you going to make first," she asks walking over to the dresser. She prays she's left some spare clothes in her spare 'bedroom.' Opening the first drawer she sighs in relief at her responsible past self, then frowns a little when she sees all she's got are lacy little things for underwear.

"I don't know," he says. She feels his eyes on her back when she bends to slide barely there, baby blue lace underwear on underneath her towel. "I uh," she hears him pause when she drops her towel to slide the silken pajama top back on. Her nerves are doing a little dance, calm one moment knowing that he's got all of his attention, giddy the next at the same realization. "I might make these ham and chicken sandwiches tomorrow with…leftovers…" he trails off when she bends over to put on her pajama bottoms. Finally done getting dressed she turns around, ignoring the burning in her face and smiles.

She doesn't know when he put it there since it wasn't visible when she exited the bathroom, but there's a present, a deep purple box with a delicate golden ribbon wrapped around it, resting on the bed. "Oh, is this _finally_ my present," she teases moving to sit down, facing him.

He nods. "Open it," he urges setting his book aside.

Bonnie doesn't need to be told twice. She slides the box towards her and it feels a little heavy. Lifting off the lid shows lavender crepe paper protecting what ever is beyond it. Pushing it aside reveals a thick, heavy, dark green leather bound book. She gasps a little when she takes it gingerly out of the box - there are words embossed on the front, small and neat cursive in the lower right hand corner, chocolate colored letters outlined by gold. **_B. S. Bennett_** it reads. Pressed into the leather are designs, leaves and branches and sigils perfectly placed to make a beautiful image. She opens the book carefully and sees blank pages, creamy, heavy, parchment colored pages, just waiting to be written on.

"I wasn't given one," he says softly. "But in most covens it's a whole big thing, presenting someone with their first grimoire." Bonnie feels her eyes begin to prickle. "You're always using Sheila's and that's great," he hurries to say, watching her "She was amazing, but I think it's time you start your own." She closes the book gently and looks back into the box. There's a smaller, thin, dark green velvet box that reveals a beautiful set of fountain pens when she flips it open. She picks them up gingerly, looking at each one carefully. There's a couple a black and blue ink ones, but also a red she knows will be like blood on the pages, and vibrant green that will look like life. She says nothing, just looks at her gifts; that feeling that's been growing, swelling and threatening to overcome her for so long, fills her up all the way to the brim.

"The pens you get used to. I can show you," he says and now he sounds a little nervous. "Do you like it?"

She nods, setting the book and pens carefully back into the box. She can't take it anymore, her heart aches and when she looks up into his blue eyes she can't not reach for him. Their lips meet in the middle as she climbs into his lap. This kiss is different from this morning; where there was a little doubt then, now she feels none. She kisses him like she needs him just as much as he needs her. He holds her tightly, arms wrapped around her, his hands moving up to tangle in her hair.

Every thought flies out of her mind except how good he feels, and she whimpers when he pushes his hips up to meet hers when they grind down. "Bonnie?" he says, almost questioning, and she doesn't care about what he's asking, she nods against his mouth, kissing him deeply again, like he's oxygen to her lungs. _Yes_ , she thinks, _yes to everything, to anything_.

Suddenly her shirt is being pulled over her head and as soon as its gone she's tugging at his pants. God, she thought it would be slower than this; she can admit it to herself, now, that she's thought about this so many times. She'd imagined it more like it was this morning, softer, slower, but this is almost frantic. She feels her center of gravity change and suddenly he's on top of her, dragging his body over hers, getting as close as he possibly can. She lifts her hips and he kisses her neck, her ear, her cheek, before he lifts to balance on one hand, using the other to help her pull her pants and flimsy underwear off.

He groans in the back of his throat when he sees her bare, laid out for him. She reaches forward to help with his pants too, but he pulls back to kiss down her body.

"Kai," she whines, surprised at herself. She loves foreplay but now is not the time. The need to have him inside of her is surprisingly overwhelming.

"I know," he says against her skin. "I know, I just- I _have_ to," and then he's between her legs, looking her right in the eyes as he licks her clit gently. Her eyes roll and her back bends at the sensation. And he keeps going, doesn't let up, his tongue working magic. He eats her out like he's done it before, countless times and it feels like absolutely no time when she feels her orgasm building up. Her legs start to tremble and thats when he stops, ignoring her gasp of displeasure when he moves away.

He leans up to push his pants down his hips, and she finally sees the part of him that she's been fantasizing about everyday for the past year and a half. He doesn't disappoint; its thick and long, dusky pink with a pearl of pre-cum shining on it's tip. She feels the insanely strong urge to taste it on her tongue, but before she can he lays on top of her again, kissing her deeply. Tasting herself on his lips and tongue has her rubbing her hips against him shamelessly, wide open and wet. He uses one hand to guide himself to her opening and when he finally pushes in her mouth falls open against his, eyes closing as she focuses on how he stretches her perfectly.

"God," he says, and his voice is so full of satisfaction all she wants to do is make him feel more. Rolling her hips up and then down, pulling him inside of her has his head falling down, pressing his face against her throat. His thrusts are deep, slow, and sensuous, the way they find their rhythm so quickly has Bonnie's toes curling. She's _so_ close. Her orgasm is building quickly with each stroke and she scratches at his back.

"Please," she whispers, "Kai, _please_." And then his hand is between them, his thumb rubbing on her clit just right. In moments she's rising high, high , high, then crashing into a sensation of unbelievable pleasure. She can't help but cry out as she clenches around him, a sob forcing itself out or her mouth as she grips his shoulders. He fucks her throughout it all, catching the last cry in his mouth and then he's letting out a deep moan of satisfaction himself. She feels him speed up, riding out his own pleasure, before slowing down, pressing into her deeply reveling in the feel of both of their releases.

"Bon," he says into her smiling mouth, kissing her lips.

"Hmm," she hums back, contently. She feels so fucking good. She squeezes around him and feels him twitch inside of her. She does it again and he squeezes his eyes shut, still stroking in and out leisurely. She wraps her legs around him tightly, not wanting this to end. And Kai must be on the same page, because after a few minutes he's fully hard again, this time taking his time, loving her slowly, watching every expression that passes over her face and whispering how beautiful she is into her skin.

When they come for a second time, Bonnie sighs her release into his ear, arching fully into him, loving the way he wraps his arm behind her, helping her fuck herself wantonly on his dick.

"Jesus," he says when she comes back down to Earth. He's looking at her like he's never seen anyone like her before. Somehow, she still finds it in herself to blush underneath his gaze. His eyes keep that mystified look even after they've cleaned up and settled back into bed.

Forgoing slipping back into anything but her underwear, Bonnie knows she looks like the cat who ate the canary; her hair cascades down her bare back, some pieces falling over her shoulders, and her lips are swollen from kissing. She can see it all in her reflection in the mirror right across the room. _We'll have to use that next time_ , she thinks idly as she gently extricates herself from his arms to pick up her grimoire carefully.

He watches her as she opens it up and grabs a black pen. "So," she says softly, settling back next to him. He rests his chin on her shoulder, and rubs her bare skin, his cold rings warming up as he massages her inner thigh, possessive in casual way that already has her wanting to engage in round three. "What should I write as my first official spell in my very own grimoire?"

He pretends to think. "Hm, how about the recipe for an amazing hangover potion?" She turns to grin at him and is surprised when he kisses her softly, lingering on her top lip. "Whatever you want," he says quietly, sitting back. He kisses her shoulder and picks up his Snoop Dogg cookbook. "It's all yours."

Bonnie smiles at their reflection in the mirror and thinks. After a long moment she finally writes:

_Phasmatos Incendia_

**x x x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys! I know I originally put this as a one shot, but I just couldn't keep it that way. Lol. I unexpectedly got attached to this version of Kai and Bonnie and you know how the (semi) plot bunny is. Let me know if you liked it and if you'd like more. I can see myself writing more about them this way. Peace and love! Thanks for any reviews, faves, and follows!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pisces Intercepted is still in the process of being born. But snow is blanketing where I am at the moment and this version of a 'snowed in' Bonkai fic would not leave my mind. I'm actually toying with another version of being snowed in with this pairing... I also just wanted the gang to have a little peace, for once. Please let me know what you all think! I'd love to know if I made you feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside lol. Or if you felt anything at all.


End file.
